Numerous types of bottle racks are known in the art for storing diverse items such as bottles of wine, soda, and beer, cans of soda and beer, jars of condiments and other containers for liquids, food products, and the like.
Racks, which are not designed in a modular fashion, suffer from the disadvantage that the maximum number of items which the rack may accommodate is fixed and cannot be increased because the structure is fixed.
Racks which are modular suffer from the disadvantage of requiring that the individual units be fastened together by fasteners and generally require detailed assembly instructions. Such assembly generally requires tools as well as small fastening pieces such as screws and nuts which may be easily lost. Assembly of such modular units requires time and the method of assembly of the units and assembly instructions may be unduly complicated.